WeekDayOh!
by SunMoonAndSpoon
Summary: Chapter 4, Fri-Day-Oh!!!!!! is now up! The building explodes! Whats the poor cast going to do with their home gone? Many, many strange things, thats what! This ones twice as long as the others!
1. TuesDayOh!

Rei: Hi! We are the almighty team, Chococat* and Rei!!! Mwa ha ha ha! All hail us! We stink, we stink! Bwa ha ha ha!

… Okay…um…never mind. We're doing, mwa ha ha—

Chococat*: Will you stop it with the mwa ha ha already!?!? You stink!

Rei: See that's my point. Anyway, I shower more often then you, so there!

Chococat*: I hate showering!

Rei: I know. That's why you stink.

Chococat*: You stink to! Bwa ha ha ha! 

Rei: -_-; Anyway, as I was saying, before I was so _rudely_ interrupted…we are doing Tues-Day-Oh blooper thingies!

Chococat*: Tuesday? What the hell are you talking about? What's Tues-Day-Oh? I thought we were doing Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rei: Ah…yes…"Yu-Gi-Oh" ::Makes little air quotes.::

Chococat*: Whatever. Lets just get on with it. 

Rei: Lola is on the monitor.

Chococat*: SHUT UP!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: Okay, this isn't actually gonna be _completely _bloopers. Some of them we are just going to make up. And the ones that we don't make up we can't tell you the eppy or whatever. 

Chococat*: I mean how the hell are we supposed to know?

Rei: Lola is on the monitor.

Chococat*: Well the bongos are in the corner!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi: Yug, you won! Congradumalations! Lets go get pizza! And soda, and pineapples and pizza and…uh…will you stop dancing?

Yugi: No! I'm too sexy for my shirt!

Pegasus: Ooh! Me to! 

Jounouchi: Wait, where'd you come from?

Pegasus: Weren't me and Yugi dueling?

Jounouchi: No…see the script? Yugi's supposed to be dueling Weevil.

Honda: And where is he?

Jounouchi: Counting his nose hairs.

Yugi: And I'm too sexy for my land, too sexy for my land, New York and Ja-_Paaaan!_ And I don't like Peter Pan!

Honda: Will you shut up?!

Yugi: My name is not Yug!

Jounouchi: Sorry Yug.

::Pegasus joins Yugi in his dance.::

Pegasus and Yugi: ::Both take off their shirts:: I'm a _model_, you know what I _mean_, and I do my little turn on the _catwalk_, yeah on the cat—

Car Head, and Joe: SHUT UP!!!!

Director: What are you doing? Your not supposed to dance! Did you guys get drunk last night? No more coffee breaks!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Honda: Ahhhh! It's a dead-end! Oh crap, I'm gonna fall! Mommy, help!

Yami Bakura: What? I didn't hear you?

Honda: I'M GONNA DIE! SAVE ME!!!! 

Yami Bakura: ::Has headphones on:: You should listen to this song. It really sucks. ::Hands Honda the headphones::

Honda: What? My parents don't listen to Elvis! Why are you listening to Eminem? I _hate _him! 

Yami Bakura: Well if you don't appreciate great music, I'll just have to push to your peril.

Honda: But you just said it sucks!

Yami Bakura: Do not mock me!!! Die! ::Shoves Honda off cliff. Mokuba falls with him. Sorry we didn't mention him. I mean he's not doing much.:: 

Honda: There are fluffy pillows at the bottom…!

Yami Bakura: I took them off the set before we started!  
Honda: I hate you…!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Honda limps in the next day with a broken leg and three broken ribs::

Jounouchi: Man, what happened to you?

Honda: Bakura pushed me off a building.

Bakura: No I didn't! Grandpa, he thinks I pushed him off a cliff!

Honda: I said building:  
Jounouchi: I'm not your grandpa.

Bakura: Course you are. ::Hugs:: And I did say building, right Grandpa?

Jounouchi: No…

Honda: You guys are all morons! I don't know why I put up with you!  
Anzu: Want some tea?

Honda: Where'd you come from?

Anzu: Boss says to offer an alternative to coffee during breaks. I get paid extra. Remember, Yugi and Pegasus made them drop the coffee breaks?

Jounouchi: Goddamn them!

Honda: Can we at least have a smoke break?

Anzu: You don't smoke.

Honda: Well I do now. ::Produces cigarette that looks suspiciously brown.::

Anzu: That's chocolate.

Bakura: FREE CHOCOLATE!!! ::Grabs it from Honda, breaking his wrist in the process.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi: ::Sleeping:: Zzzzz…

Director: Yugi! Wake up! This is your scene! You're supposed to be dead, not sleeping! YUGI!!!

Yugi: No…no, Polly…no more crackers…

Director: Oh for god sakes! All right, just pretend to be dead!

Cameraman: Dude, that's not in the script.

Director: Are you taping this?

Cameraman: Well, duh! That's my job man.

Director: You imbecile! Whatever. Yugi! Wake up and be dead or you're fired. You were supposed to be dead! Dead, dead, dead! Not sleeping!

Yugi: AHHH! Nooooo! No don't put peanut butter on them!!! No more crackers! Polly! Yugi no want a cracker!

Director: -_-;; That's not part of the script Yugi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Okay, now, Yugi, pretend to be dead.  
Yugi: I have to pee!

Director: Pee later! Actors hold it in!

Yugi: I don't wanna work today! I gotta pee!

Director: Okay, go pee!

Yugi: Never mind, I don't have to go anymore.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Okay, Yugi, you are going to do it right this time. You know the scene. You're in the shadow realm, and you just died. Or so we think. You can do this. I know you can. No bathroom, no sleeping, nothing weird. Just do your thing Yugi.

Yugi: Okay, I can do this.

Director: Cameraman? Start filming.

Cameraman: Okay, dude.

Yugi: ::"Collapses" on table::  I'm dead. Are you happy now?

Director: YOUR NOT SUPPOSED TO SAY ANYTHING!!!!! Oh Lord help me. ::Begins to cry.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Okay, guys, Yugi's not here, so someone has to pretend to be him. Any volunteers? 

Seto: None of us are short enough.

Director: How about your precious brother? 

Seto: He's in the hospital with a broken spine.

Director: Why?

Seto: He fell with Honda, remember?

Director: Oh yeah. But he's the best of us at acting dead!

Seto: Well he's _not here_.

Director: Okay then…Pegasus, you be Yugi.

Pegasus: Okay!

Director: Now the scene is "Yugi Versus Pegasus." So you have to be two people.

Pegasus: Do I get paid extra?

Director: No.

Pegasus: Yay! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus Versus 'Yugi'

(We have no idea what the actual lines are.)

Pegasus: Hehe, this is fun, Yugi-Boy! You know you've lost. You can't save your beloved grandpa now, can you? This is just _delicious_

::Runs over to the other side of the table::

Pegasus: No! I will not lose! I can't lose! Everyone's counting on me!

::Runs back.::

Pegasus: Sure…just keep on believing that. I'll just make this last move, and I win!

::Runs back to the other side.::

Pegasus: But you're not supposed to win, I am! Check the script you dumb ass!

::Runs back to his place. Digimon, 'My Place' starts playing.::

Chococat*: Rei, turn that off!

Rei: ITSUDEMO KAWARI NAII BASHO E, YOU WALK BACK TO YOUR PLACE!!! ::Sings _really badly_.::

Chococat*: Shut up!

Director: Will someone get them off the set!? And Pegasus, you're doing this wrong!

Pegasus: Can I have a Fig Newton?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(Tea break)

Anzu: Anyone want tea? 'Cause I don't want this anymore.

Seto: Is there water?

Anzu: No.

Seto: Okay, I'll take it. I'm thirsty. ::Takes cup. Sips, and grins.:: This is delicious! What kind is it?  
Anzu: Smashed Worm Juice. I made it myself!  
Seto: Really? I like it! Can I get the recipe?  
Anzu: You smash up a bunch of worms and squeeze 'em into a cup.

Seto: O.O I didn't know you meant _real _smashed worms. I have to throw up now. ::Runs out of the room.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto: I will trade you all of these cards for the Blue-Eye-White-Dragon!

Grandpa: No. It is very precious to me, for reasons that I don't remember.

Seto: Fine. I'll trade my Bunny-Boo. It's a stuffed rabbit, if you were wondering.

Grandpa: No. ::Looks a little tempted.::

Seto: My footy pajamas?

Grandpa: What color?

Seto: Um…pink…

Grandpa: I'll think about it.

Seto: I'll throw in my pacifier!

Grandpa: Well…

Seto: My blankie?

Grandpa: Uhh…

Seto: I'll even give you one of my dirty diapers!

Grandpa: You've got yourself a deal! ::Gleefully takes all the baby things.::

Seto: Can I have the card?

Grandpa: NO! Be gone! ::Runs away, then smashes into the wall.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: All right, where's Yugi? Is he back yet?

Jounouchi: Nope.

Director: Oh for god sakes! Who wants to pretend to be him now?

Pegasus: Ooh! Pick me! I like being Yugi!

Director: No, we have to give someone else a chance. Everyone wants to be him.

All: -_-;; No…they don't.

Director: Anyway! Honda, _you _can be Yugi!

Honda: Okay, where's the pretty wig?

Director: There isn't one.

Honda: But I need to have hair like his. 

Director: Yours is pointy enough! Just walk around on your knees.

Honda: Okay…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Honda: …I am Yugi…watch me be Yugi…observe my Yugi-ness. I am the shortest person in the world. Do not mock me.  
Jounouchi: Honda, will you shut up?

Honda: ^^; Sorry.

Director: Okay, cameraman! Start filming…now!

Honda: ::Crumples into a ball.:: … … … … … … … …

Jounouchi: ::Walks over to "Yugi":: Hey, Yug, you can—

Honda: ::Bursts into song. This is to the tune of the Spiderman theme.:: I AM SHORT, I AM SHORT! I AM VERY, VERY SHORT! I'M SO SHORT, YOU THINK I'M THREE, BUT IN REALITY I AM THIRTEEN! BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! I AM EXTREMELY SHORT!!!!

Jounouchi: Um…-_-;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Yugi! You're back! Two days god dammit, _two days_! Do you have any idea how hard this is without you? You are never taking a day off again! _Ever_!

Yugi: Uh…sorry?

Director: And you better have a _damn _good excuse for not being here, or I'm docking your pay! ::Is very angry.::

Yugi: I was in the Amazon, getting a rare mystical jewel that powers the long lost village of Ketchupville. I fended off a bunch of smelly Ugga Bugga people, but it was _easy_! Then I returned the jewel and saved Ketchupville, and married the princess, but she didn't wanna come back with me, so here I am.

Director: I don't believe you! I'll just use my _Fibfinder_™ to find out whether you're telling the truth, or a fake fib!

Yugi: Did you get paid to say that?

Director: Yep! Anyway, _Fibfinder™ _says you have a crush on my brother!

Yugi: O.O No I don't!

Director: Yes you do! Were you with my brother those two days?

Yugi: Uh…yeah! ^_^

Director: Well _Fibfinder™_ says you're telling the truth so…wow…I'm gonna go tell everyone the news! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Anzu: Yugi! Is it true you're having an affair with the director's brother?

Yugi: Um…no?

Anzu: Well the director said you told him you were.

Yugi: I did? I don't remember.

Anzu: This is so cool! I didn't know you liked guys! Well, once you get tired of him, I

have this friend I wanna introduce you to! I think—

Yugi: I _don't_ like guys, Anzu.

Anzu: Oh! Then what are you doing with Mr. Directors brother?

Yugi: I wasn't! I was in Ketchupville!

Anzu: You're having an affair with a bottle of ketchup?

Yugi: No! 

Anzu: Wow, you're weird. Liking guys is great and all, but _ketchup_?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi: Okay, guys, I called this meeting to explain that I am _not _having an affair with either Mr. Director's brother, or a bottle of ketchup!

Jounouchi: Sure…we believe _you_ Yugi.

Yugi: I _wasn't_! I wasn't even in Ketchupville, okay?

Director: My name is Hector Director.

Mai: No one _cares._

Weevil: I have 900,657,342,100 nose hairs!

Seto: Congratulations.

Yugi: Hey, this is about _me_!

Honda: You get to be the star of the show, why should you be the star of the meeting to?

Yugi: I CALLED IT!

Honda: Fine have it your way, you spoiled brat.

Yugi: That's right. I am a brat. _Anyway_, I was just trying to sound special. Theres no such thing as Ketchupville, and I've never been to the Amazon. And it would've taken more then two days anyway!

Director: Then where were you?

Yugi: I was at home.

Director: Doing what…?

Yugi: Nothing…

Director: You can do nothing at work, why didn't you come?

Yugi: Fine, ya got me. I was stealing from the cookie jar. 

All: Gasp!

Yugi: No, I wasn't. I wasn't doing _anything_.

Director: Okay, then I'm paying you anymore! You cant take two days off to do nothing!

Yugi: I was _sick_.

Director: So? Actors don't get sick! And if they do, they _ignore _it! You'd better have been dying, or else!

Yugi: I wasn't, I had a cold.

Jounouchi: You stayed out _two days _for that?

Yugi: It was a 48-hour virus. ^^;;

Jounouchi: I had pneumonia last week and I came anyway. I still have it.

Yugi: Okay…get away from me…::hides behind Honda.:: He's all contagious! Hide me!

Honda: What is up with you? And Jounouchi, you do _not_. You never did.

Jounouchi: Okay, fine I don't.

Honda: Anyway, Director? Can we go home now?

Director: No! You will stay here 'till the end of time!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Okay, Honda, this time, you're going to put your hand in through the _big _bubbly thing, then run through. Got it? 

Honda: Yup.

Director: Okay, lights, camera, mittens, ACTION!

Honda:: ::Punches the bubbly thing. His hand comes out from in and punches him in the nose.:: OWWWWW! My nose!!!! It hurts, Mommy!!!!

Director: -_-;;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

(This is a suggestion from our stepbrother, Davis.)

Yami Yugi: OBLITERATE!!!!

Rex: Aww, no fair…I lost…

::Suddenly, a Moltres comes out of nowhere, and bites Yami Yugi's head off!::

Yami Yugi: AHHHHHHHHH!!!! ::His head grows back, then an Articuno swoops in and bites it off. It grows back. Another Articuno comes and bites it off. It does not grow back.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Headless Yami Yugi: Can I have my head back?

Articuno: Bleh.

Headless Yami Yugi: I'm very unattractive with out my head. I like being attractive.

Articuno: ::Pukes up his head.::

Headless Yami Yugi: Eeew I don't want it anymore!

(How he can talk without a head we don't know.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
(Tea Break)

Honda: ::Takes a sip of Monkey Butts Surprise, another of Anzu's 'recipes.':: I wonder what its like to be as short as Yugi.

Yugi: I'm not short.

Honda: Course ya are. Want some Monkey Butts Surprise?

Yugi: No. And I'm _not _short! ::Is starting to cry.::

Honda: Yeah, you are. I even made a song about it. When I was pretending to be you.

Yugi: Um…okay…

Honda: In fact, if you were any shorter, you wouldn't even exist anymore!

Yugi: ::Bursts into tears and runs into the girl's bathroom.::

::A bunch of screaming girls call him a pervert and run out.::

Honda: ::Sips his tea.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: We're DONE!!!!

Chococat*: We are _done, _we are _done, _we are done, done, done, done! DONE!!!!

Rei: That sucked…sorry. Please R&R though. Let us know if you want more! ^_^

Chococat*: I don't think it sucks.

Rei: Well you have an ego and I don't. Okay, bye!


	2. WednesDayOh!

Wednes-Day-Oh!!!!!

Rei: Er…welcome to Wednes-Day-Oh!!!!!

Chococat*: Why can't I introduce the story once in a while???  
Rei: Uh…you can introduce Thurs-Day-Oh!!!!!

Chococat*: No! You don't _deserve _to have someone so _special _as _me _introducing _Thurs-Day-Oh!!!!!_

Rei: Fine, don't introduce anything

Chococat*: I'LL INTODUCE IT!!!

Rei: ^_^ Anyway, we intend to do Tues-Day-Oh (already done) through Mon-Day-Oh. We know it would make more sense to do Sun-Day-Oh first, but that's just your problem my little flapjack from the planet Moo-cow!

Chococat*: Am I a flapjack to?

Rei: I thought you were a mole named Joe.

Chococat*: Oh yeah!

Rei: Can we get started with the thingy already?  
Chococat*: If you give me a dollar.

Rei: No! ::Starts it anyway.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Yugi? Come out of the bathroom now. 

Yugi: ::Cries.::

Director: What's wrong? Did the ceiling fan fall on your head again?

::Suddenly, a crash is heard from within the girls bathroom.::

Yugi: Owwwww!!!! Aw bloody hell!

Director: Where'd you learn that?

Yugi: ::Sniff:: Bakura…

Director: Well I'm going have a little talk with him. Imagine, teaching innocent little children such horrible language!

Yugi: I'm not little! ::Bursts into tears again.::

::Mai walks in.:: 

Mai: Is he out of there yet, I _really _have to pee!

Yugi: WAHHHHHHHH!!!! 

Director: Apparently not.

Mai: ::Walks in, drags Yugi out from under the ceiling fan, drags him into the boys room, and goes back to the girls room.:: There. Now I can pee.

~~~~In the boys room~~~~

Jounouchi: Okay, Honda you have won the contest of who can pee the farthest! But can you _spit the farthest?!_

Honda: Damn right I can! ::Spits in Yugi's eye.::

Yugi: Stingy…

Jounouchi: ::Spits out the window.:: Haha! I have defeated you!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Chococat*: We realize this is one of the most pointless scenes this fic will hold.

Rei: Well we don't know that yet. I bet we can get _a lot _more pointless!  
Chococat*: Of course we can! For the almighty authors of the ceiling fans! And you cannot rock the mole like me!

Rei: Yeah! Don't even try to defeat her in rocking the mole!  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Bakura! Get in my office immediately! 

Bakura: Do you mean this empty box of linguini?

Director: Yes! Get in, now!

Bakura: Hey, that's my box of pasta! And it used to hold linguini within! Where's my goddamn mother-fucking bloody shit-faced linguini!?!

Director: See this is what I wanted to talk to you about. You curse too much! There are innocent children working in this studio that aren't supposed to hear that kind of language!

Bakura: What? Innocent children? Where?

Director: Well little Yugi, for example, and that Mokuba kid, but he's not here now, so he doesn't count. Spines don't heal in a day you know.

Bakura: Yugi is one year younger then me.

Director: GASP! But that can't be true!

Bakura: I know, it was hard for me to believe to, when I found out. Anyway, so, have you seen my goddamn mother-fucking bloody shit-faced linguini anywhere? ::Smiles sweetly.::

Director: Just…don't curse so much anymore, okay?

Bakura: Okay, bastard!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus: I'm supposed to act _how_?

Director: Act _sad_. You know, with the not happy and the stuff?

Pegasus: But I'm wearing a hat! How can I not be happy?

Director: That's a good point. Well, just pretend, okay?

Pegasus: Okay! Then can I change my name to Smashed Pumpkin Monster and have people call me Horny Peggy?

Director: -_-;; I guess…Horny Peggy…okay…  
Pegasus: YAY! 

Director: Okay, lights, camera, action!

Pegasus: ::Tries to look sad, then bursts out laughing.:: I HAVE A HAT! I COULDN'T BE HAPPIER!

Director: Oh for god sakes! ::Snatches his beloved hat away from him.::

Pegasus: Nooooo! My hat! My beloved hat! Give it back! ::Bursts into tears, and crumples into a sad little ball of linguini.:: 

Director: Hey Bakura! I found your goddamn mother-fucking bloody shit-faced linguini!

::Yugi has been standing at the door.::

Yugi: Nice language…

Director: Nooooo! An innocent child has heard such terrible words from me! What will my mother think?

Yugi: No, its okay, really.

Director: ::Crumples into sad little ball of linguini.::

::Bakura comes in.:: Hey I found my goddamn mother-fucking bloody shit-faced linguini! ^_^

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka: Mr. Hector Director has turned into linguini, so I will be the director, until he turns back.

Jounouchi: Um…sister? Imoto-chan? Meimei? Please don't do this to me. If you love me at all, please don't be the director.  
Shizuka: Like I said I'm the director! ^_^

Seto: Pegasus is linguini to. Who's going to be him?

Shizuka: That puppy. ::Points to a kitten who the cutest little skeleton ever!::

Jounouchi: Puppy! ::Hugs the cat, who scratches his eyes.::

::Suddenly, Bakura bursts in.:: 

Bakura: THIS…ISN'T…MY…LINGUINI!!!!!!!! I'LL KEEEEEELLLL YOU!!!!

All: o_O;;; Um….that's the director.

Bakura: ::Takes out a gun, and shoots the ceiling.:: RAWR!!!! I am primordial soup!

Jounouchi: ::Is talking into a walky-talky thingy.:: Code Orange! Code Orange! Bakura has gone insane again! Someone get him his linguini, fast!

Person on the walky-talky: That'll just make him angrier! We have to get the caffinated tranquilizer!

Jounouchi: But…but… ::Tears well up in his eyes.:: I like possums!

POTWT: That has something to do with what because what? ::Is confoozled.::

::Then by the powers that have been bestowed us by the fat fairy, (you know the one where you leave bits of your own fat under your pillow, and the fat fairy comes and gives you raw bacon?) Anyway, so by those afore-mentioned powers, Pegasus J. Crawford, and Mr. Hector Director leave the realm of linguini and enter the realm of humanity!!! Mwa ha ha ha!!!::

Pegasus: Wow, that was a pasta-y experience.

Bakura: I'LL KILL YOU ALL!!!! ::Tries to shoot Pegasus, but misses.::

Pegasus: ::Starts crying.:: WAHHHHH! I wanna be linguini again, mommy!

Director: Why isn't anyone getting Bakura his tranquilizer?

Person who is no longer on the walky-talky: I've got it, I've got it! ::Jams it into Bakura's flesh.::

Bakura: I'll…kill…you…all…goodnight Grandpa…want…mango…Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz…mango…zzzzzzzzzzzz…snore…zzzzzzzzzzzz….snore…zzzzzzz…

Jounouchi: Jeez…uh…::Picks up Bakura.:: I'm gonna go put him somewhere.

Bakura: Want milluk right now!!!! Zzzzz…snore… ::Starts thrashing.:: Nooooo! The snow! It's falling down upon me!!!!! Ahhhhhhh! Snore…noooo! Don't touch me with those fluffy bunnies! ::Calms down.:: Snore…zzzzzzz…zzzzzzz…mango…

All: -_-;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Honda: Is the coast clear?

Jounouchi: I think so.

Honda: So, we go in, we take the mysterious package we go out, we look into the package, and partake of whatever is within.

Jounouchi: What if it's a bomb?

Honda: Who's gonna send Yugi a bomb?

Jounouchi: Someone who was scarred for life by his freakish eyes?

Honda: Hmm…good point. Think of it this way, if it is a bomb, we're saving Yugi's life!

Jounouchi: What about my life?

Honda: I don't care. That's why you're opening the package and I'm not.

Jounouchi: WHAT?!!!?

Honda: C'mon! ::The walk "stealthily" into Yugi's dressing room. Honda bangs into the wall, and Jounouchi trips on a book.::

Jounouchi: ::Speaking very loudly.:: What's he got a book for?

Honda: ::Speaking even louder.:: Shut up! Yugi's napping! And anyway, maybe he knows how to read, unlike some people! ::Glares at Jounouchi.::

Jounouchi: What? I know how to read! 

Honda: Then how come it took you twelve minutes to read the first page of 'Spot'?

Jounouchi: ::Stands up and picks up the book and package.:: I can read! ::Reads the title.:: How To Beat Bedwetting…wow Yugi read _weird _stuff. Ah well. ::Chucks the book at Yugi's head.::

Yugi: …huh… ::Sort of wakes up.::

Honda: RUN! Shoves Jounouchi out the door.::

Yugi: My head hurts… ::Goes back to sleep.::

::Out in the hall::

Honda: Open it you moron!

Jounouchi: I'm tryin'! Theres to much string! It's confusing! ::Finally gets through string.:: Oh great, now theres tape! Whoever sent this must not want us to have stolen it!

Honda: Oh gimme that! ::Rips it apart.:: Cookies?

Jounouchi: Cookies! Yummy! Gimme some! ::Grabs a cookie and jams it in his mouth.:: Ooh…chocolate…

Honda: Who'd be sending Yugi cookies?

Jounouchi: ::Shrugs, and shovels more cookies into his mouth.:: Hey what's this piece of paper doing in here? Maybe it's a flat cookie. ::Is about it to eat it.::

Honda: No wait! ::Snatches the paper away, and read it.:: 'Yugi, I hope you enjoy these cookies I ordered someone else to make. I luv ya! From your mother.'

Jounouchi: Yugi has a mother? (It sounds more like Yuggy hassa mudda? Cos his mouth is filled with cookies.)

Honda: Apparently so.

Jounouchi: Lets go wake him up and bug him about it!

Honda: Yeah!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rebecca: My grandpa would _never _have given it away! You stole it!

Grandpa: I did? Wait...oh yeah! I did! Well now that I remember I _did _steal it, you cant have it! 

Director: No...that's not what's supposed to happen!

::Out of nowhere, a large monkey falls on Grandpa's head, and crushes him.::

Rebecca: That's what you get for stealin' my Grandpa's card! ::Is holding a rope that the monkey was attached to.::

Grandpa: Owww...

Director: CUT!!! Someone call an ambulance! And get this monkey out of here!

Monkey: Ook?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Honda: Yugi! Wake up!

Yugi: Hmmm? ::Blinks::

Honda: Don't do that. Your eyes are scary.

Jounouchi: We took your cookies and they were good!

Yugi: What cookies?

Jounouchi: The ones your mommy sent you. ::Shovels more cookies into his mouth, then holds one out to Yugi.:: Want one?

Yugi: Um...sure...::Takes a cookie, and eats it.:: Hey these are good! ^_^ But I don't have a mom...so...that's kind of odd...

Honda: Course you do! This spoon is your mom! ::Holds up a fork.::

Jounouchi: Uh...Honda? That's a knife.

Yugi: I am surrounded by a cloud of dumbness. ::Puff of smoke appears around his head.::

Puff: Dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb dumb! Duh-duh-duh-_dumb_!

Yugi: Anyway, I _have _a mom, but I don't know her. She's _probably not a spoon._

Jounouchi: Couldn't your grandpa tell you about her?

Yugi: Probably not. He forgets things a lot.

Puff: Ness ness ness ness ness ness! Neh-neh-neh-_ness!_

Honda: Well ask him! Then maybe you can get more cookies!  
Yugi: Why'd you people steal my cookies anyway?

Jounouchi: Well we thought it was a bomb so...

Honda: We saved your life!

Yugi: Why would you think it was a bomb?

Jounouchi: It was ticking.

Yugi: Joe, that was probably your watch.

Jounouchi: MY WATCH IS A BOMB! ::Throws it out the window.::

Puff: Why isn't anyone paying attention to me!?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto: Yes mommy, I am eating my vegetables. No, Mokuba isn't, cos he's a bad boy, and I'm _good. ::Smiles smugly.:: Yes, I have been changing my underwear __every week. No, mommy, Mokuba doesn't. Uh huh...yeah...I love you to...no I cant come home and clean my room..._

Anzu: Seto? Who're you talking to?

Seto: O.O;;; ::Is very embarrassed.:: No one! No one at all!

Anzu: You were talking to your mommy weren't you! That's so cute! I _never talk to my mommy anymore. She said I shouldn't._

Seto: I wasn't talking to my mom! I hate my mom!

Mom on the other line: What did you say???

Seto: Nothing mommy! I love you!

Mom: Well that's not what your telling your girlfriend there!

Seto: She's _not _my girlfriend!!!

Mom: Well why the hell not? I guess your not good enough for her, are you?  
Anzu: Of _course _he's not good enough for _me_, Mrs. Kaiba! ^_^

Mom: How'd she hear what I said?

Anzu: I pushed the speaker phone button!

Director: People, its time to work! Get off the phone!

Seto: Bye mama! I love you! Oh, bye the way, don't throw away my Barney doll okay?

Mom: Okay! And could you tell Mokuba to start changing his underwear?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami Yugi: Duh, mister...uh...Director? Can I please have more lines? I'm supposed to show up more then this you know.

::Suddenly, a Charizard swoops in and bites his head off!::

Director: Not again!

::An Aerodactyl comes and bites it off again!::

Yami Yugi's Neck: AHHHHHHHH!!!!

YY's Head: AHHHHHHH!!!

Director: What the hell just happened here?

Rei: Take a wild guess who's idea _this _was!

Chococat*: Wasn't mine! ::Eating pancakes.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: Hmmm...for this should we use the name Weevil or Insector Haga? I kind of like Weevil better cos it sounds like Weasel...but Insector Haga is the Japanese...but that sounds creepy...ah well, lets go with Weevil!

::Mai is walking down the hall, and crashes into Weevil. Weevil's bow-tie comes off.::

Weevil: M-my...my bowtie...::Bursts into tears.:: MY BOWTIE!!!!

Mai: Jesus Christ, its just a bowtie! And its fine, see? ::Picks it up, very carefully so as not to be infected by the Weevil-ness.:: Here.

Weevil: You do not understand! I have sworn never to take it off ever since my father gave it to me before he died!

Mai: Why'd he give you a bow-tie?

Weevil: ::Sniff.:: He didn't remember I existed so he just gave me the first thing he found.

Mai: Um...okay...well...sorry...take the goddamn bow-tie.

Weevil: ::Takes it and cries more.:: I miss my daddy! 

Mai: ::Sweatdrops.:: Okay...::Backs away into Yugi's dressing room. Yugi's not there, he's trying...again to get the scene where he's dead right. Mai takes an envelope out of her pocket and puts it on the table.::

Jounouchi: ::Bursts in.:: Where is my watch?

Mai: I don't know... ::Sweatdrops, and backs out of the room. Weevil is still crying outside.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tea Break:

Pegasus: Oh, Mr.Potatohead, oh what a beautiful day! Mr.Potatohead doesn't know that I have stolen all his stuff today!

Shizuka: It's not nice to steal from Mr. Potatohead. ::Dumps a cup of boiling hot tea on Pegasus's head.::

Pegasus: ::doesn't notice:: Oh, Mr.Potatohead, I don't like the way you smell! Mr.Potatohead doesn't like sandwiches with bacon and veal!

Shizuka: That doesn't rhyme! ::Bashes him on the head with a telephone pole.::

Pegasus: ::still doesn't notice:: Mista Poh-tah-toe Hay-ed! I wish-uh I could turn you into a guh-nome on the edge of a spoon! And Ai-uh don't like chee-kens!

Shizuka: That isn't even trying to rhyme! ::Hits him in the head with a car.::  
Pegasus: ::Taking no notice of bleeding head.:: I love the smell of fried...::Loses consciousness from loss of blood.:: 

Shizuka: Oniichan! That man is scaring me!

Jounouchi: ::Attacks the unconscious Pegasus.:: Die you plastic pineapple!

Shizuka: My hero!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hector Director: Shizuka, Jounouchi. Its _not _good to attack Pegasus. I know he's crazy, and annoying. I myself, have sometimes been barely able to control my anger. But he is, according to Rei, the second best anime villain of all time. And so we must treat him with respect.

Jounouchi: But he's stupid!

Director: So are you! Do you want people to give you head injuries because of that?

Jounouchi: Yes!

Shizuka: Umm…Oniichan?

Jounouchi: I know you are but what am I? 

Director: You're an effing moron!

Jounouchi: Where's my watch? 

Shizuka: Oniichan, _shut up, _before you get us fired.

Jounouchi: Can I have a mango?

::Bakura stomps in.:: Bakura: Did I just hear someone asking for a mango?

Jounouchi: Um…yes?

Bakura: I'll kill you! ::Lunges at Jounouchi, but Shizuka pulls them apart.:: 

Shizuka: No! Don't hurt him! Let me do it instead! ::Begins pummeling her brother.::

Jounouchi: Owie…mommy…Zuzu hurt me! ::Cries.:: OWWWW!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Pegasus comes in with a BIG bandage on his head. He's singing about birds, for some reason.:: 

Pegasus: Mandrakes, mandrakes, mandrakes! Mandrakes, mandrakes, mandrakes! Gooses, gooses, gooses! Gooses, gooses, gooses!

Grammer Check: Excuse me, but the correct term for a plural goose would be geese, not gooses.

Pegasus: Why did you interrupt my duck song?

GC: Because you are singing it completely wrong.

Pegasus: That's how the song goes.

GC: Well, maybe that song should check its grammer. ::looks at Pegasus:: Hey, aren't you listening?!

Pegasus: Mandrakes, mandrakes, mandrakes! Goosie goosie gander eats Alexander!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Yugi goes into his dressing room to take another nap. He likes to sleep. If he's sleeping, his eyes are closed and everyone's happy. He used to sleep with his eyes open, which is probably why his mommy abandoned him in the first place. A wonder Grandpa didn't also abandon him. He find a piece of paper on the table as he gets into bed.:: (Everyone has a bed in their dressing room, because they mostly live there.) 

Yugi: Hmm…what's this? ::He opens it. It says…::

            _To my darling son;_

_            My name is Bin Laden, I look like Aladdin, and his monkey Abu, I look like him to. _

_            Actually that's not true. I'm not Bin Laden, and I don't look like a monkey or Price Ali (naked is he, Ali ah No Head.) Okay, okay, sorry, I couldn't resist. I'm kind of hyper right now. ^_^ Anyway, so I don't look like that guy. I actually look a lot like you. Because guess what? I'm your mommy! (I guess you probably figured that out by me calling you my son…but…yeah…_

_            So did you like my cookies? You better have liked my cookies! I forced that Dinosaur guy to make them! It was such hard work to come up with a good enough threat, but it all paid off in the end. I hope those morons CarShark and Joe didn't eat them all. (Honda and Jounouchi.)_

_            So, wanna know who I am? Let me guess; not really. Well to bad, I'm gonna tell you anyway. You know me. I'm your grandpa's daughter, but he probably doesn't remember me. Your probably wondering, are you gonna tell me your name or what? Well you know what? I don't feel like it! I'll tell you later! First, I'm going to tell you about _why _I abandoned you. I got pregnant when I was fourteen. I was at a party and couldn't see who anyone was, so I don't know who your dad is. All I know is he was crazy, and he wouldn't stop dancing, and singing this weird song. It went like this. "I'm Pegasus Jegasus J. Jawford Crawford!" So I don't know who it was. Sorry! ^_^ Then someone came along and shouted, "Play that funky music, white boy!!" Only that didn't happen. Let me guess, you want me stop telling all these gosh forsaken boots, I mean…lies. _

_            Well let me tell you something! _Most _of its true! You might not think any of its true, but some of it is! Anyway, so then 9 months later, I had you. You were the freakiest baby I'd ever seen! Your eyes were _HUMOUNGOUS!!! _They were bigger then your head! I was scared…and that part is true, mind you._

_            I moved out of my house and with my aunt, cos my parents didn't like me anymore. They called a cheap slut and said I smelled terrible. Anyway, so I left, and I went to live with my aunt. She made me live in the truck! Eventually, she said I had to get rid of you, or I had to move out of the truck, cos you were scaring her to. You scared everyone! What with your big eyes, and Christmas tree hair! And you were _small! _Anyways, so I abandoned you on Shish Kabob Street. You cried a lot, and I eventually had to knock you unconscious so you would stop crying and I could leave._

_            Apparently, my daddy found you when you were about four, and brought you to live with him. (Mommy was dead by then. So sad.) He wouldn't let me take you back, even though I had my own place then, and no one could kick me out for having a scary kid. Also I smelled like weasels._

_            So now, I'll tell you my name, and I hope you can forgive me. If not, that's just your problem, cos I'm gonna make you._

_            My name is Mai Valentine, and I am your mother._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: You like? You better!

Chococat*: Or we keeeell you! 

Rei: Um…we should explain a few things. 1) We are aware that Seto does not have a mommy. But we can't have two motherless people running around or it wouldn't be interesting. Plus, he strikes me as a mama's boy. 2) We know Pegasus's name is not Pegasus Jegasus J. Jawford Crawford. Well now it is! MWA HA HA HA HA!!! 3) We probably forgot something. 

Chococat*: Stay tuned for Thurs-Day-Oh!!!!


	3. ThursDayOh!

Thurs-Day-Oh!!!!!

Rei: Welco— 

Chococat*: IT'S MY TURN TO INTRODUCE IT!!!!!! YOU SAID SO LAST TIME!!!!

Rei: ^^; Oh yeah…okay, go ahead.

Chococat*: Hello and welcome to Thurs-Day-Oh!!!! Screaming very loudly!

Rei: ::Claps:: Good _job_ Choco! Learning how to do that, _and _tie your shoes all in one day!

Chococat*: I can scream really loud, my brain is gone!

Rei: Right. Anyway, on with the pointless escapades of the Yu-Gi-Oh cast! ^_^ 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yugi: How many flights have we gone up? 

Yami Yugi: I dunno. How tall is this building anyway? I thought it was only two stories.

Yugi: Well, usually we're restricted to those floors, but the big boss man wants to talk us, and he's on the top floor.

Yami: What you bet your fired?

Yugi: Well what about you?

Yami: I'm probably getting a raise or a promotion or maybe he just wants to tell me how much he loves me! 

::Suddenly they pass a rotted skeleton.::

Yugi: Eh…now I kind of wanna go back down.

Yami: Is that my uncle?

Yugi: I'm scared… ::Whimpers.:: And I'm so tired…

Yami: Shut up, this is only the 330th floor!

Yugi: Really? I lost track at about 12.

Yami: Theres a sign right there.

Yugi: ^_^; Oh. Hehe. Sooo…tired…::Falls on his knees.:: I can't go on.

Yami: Theres just one more step until the next flight.

Yugi: To tired…

Yami: Oh for godsakes. ::Picks up Yugi and carries him on his back.:: You have to do my laundry for this.

Yugi: …so…tired…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: We're using the dub names for both Weevil and Rex because I cant remember how to spell Dinosaur Riyozaki correctly, and Insector Haga is just creepy. Other names we use the dub names for, its because we don't know the Japanese name.

::Jounouchi's eyes are all shiny.:: 

Jounouchi: I GOT PIZZA!!!

Honda: Um…Joe? We're supposed to _working, _not ordering fast food.

::Rex runs in out of nowhere.::   
Rex: PIZZA!!!!!! ::Devours the whole thing in one bite.::

Jounouchi: That was my pizza…::Begins to cry.::

Rex: Pizza…::Is in heaven right now.::

Honda: ::Is trying to comfort Jounouchi.:: It's okay, you can always order another pizza. And Rex will pay for it, _right_? ::Gives Rex the evil eye.::

Rex: Pizza…

Jounouchi: ::Is sobbing miserably.:: I will have revenge…I swear to you Rex Raptor, I shall have revenge.

Rex: Pizza…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Okay, Weevil, your line is, 'I, Weevil Underwood, or Insector Haga, whichever you wanna call me, am a big toaster-eating, pig-smelling, mud-rolling-in warthog!

Weevil: But the script says to say 'hello.'

Director: Obey me, for I am Hector Director! ::Takes out a hypno ring.:: I am your master…

Weevil: I am your master…

Director: No! I am _your _master!

Weevil: I am _your _master!

Director: Grrrrr! You are my master!

Weevil: You are my master...

Director: Get me a sandwich.

Weevil: Get me a sandwich…

Director: This thing is a piece of crap! ::Throws hypno ring to the ground.

Weevil:: This thing is a piece of crap! ::Throws Director to the ground.::

Director: OW! That hurt!

Weevil: ::Shakes head.:: What happened?

Director: You hurt me…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Everyone! Mokuba's back! 

Seto: Finally! Oh, mom told me to tell you to change your underwear!

Mokuba: I _would_ change it if _someone_ ::Looks meaningfully at Pegasus:: hadn't sewn it all together and eaten it like a sausage! 

Pegasus: What'd I do?

Mokuba: You ate my panties!

Seto: What makes you think you can eat my little brother's panties, Mr. Crawford?

Yami Bakura: Why does he wear panties in the first place?

Mokuba: They make me feel lovely.

Seto: All right, whatever. By the way, how's your spine?

Mokuba: Hurts like hell. 

Yami Bakura: Oooh can I poke it?

Mokuba: ::Looks scared.:: No!

Yami B: ::Pokes him.::

Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! ::Screams and collapses into a little sobbing ball of pain and linguini. But he doesn't actually turn into linguini.::

Yami B: Um…sorry? ::Pokes him again.::

Mokuba: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! God that hurts so bad…stop poking me!!!! ::Cries.::

Yami B: But it's so fun! ::Pokes him a bunch of times.::

::Seto is just watching, not doing anything to help his poor little brother.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami Yugi: Can you walk now? I'm getting really sick of carrying you.

Yugi: Yah, I think I'm okay now. ::Gets off Yami's back.::

Yami: You still have to do my laundry!

Yugi: I know, I know. Hey, guess what? I found out that _Mai_ is my mother.

Yami: Did it ever occur to you that that's just some sick joke? Mai's really into that kind of thing.

Yugi: Why would she do that? (Rei's note: Yugi is so innocent and cute! ^o^ Chococat*'s note: 'Cept for his scary eyes and his Christmas tree hair. Rei's note: Yeah theres that.)

Yami: Because she's a bitch.

::Suddenly Yugi is really tired again. He falls down again.::

Yami: Oh for godsakes! Look theres the door! We're almost _there_! We're on the 721st flight. Can you walk two more feet?

Yugi: I don't think so…

Yami: Man what is _wrong _with you? ::Picks up Yugi, and goes toward the door.:: Now you owe me laundry _and a pickle!_

_What does the boss man have to say? Find out later! Dun dun dun dun! Pshew!_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tea Break:

Anzu: Okay, who wants tea?

Seto: What revolting concoction have you created for us now?

Anzu: Well I thought Mokuba could try some of this stuff. I got the recipe from some old healer witch. It could help his back.

Mokuba: ::Moans in pain.::

Anzu: Here. ::Gives it to Mokuba, who drinks it.:: Well, it'll either do that, or turn him into a clown.

Mokuba: Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck! I'm Mabel the Radiator-Eatin' Clown! ::Eats a radiator.:: Yum…

Anzu: I guess its clown.

Seto: What??? HOW DARE YOU TURN MY BROTHER INTO A CLOWN!!! I wanted to do that…::Cries.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami Yugi: Um…Boss Man? You wanted us?

Boss Man: Ah yes. I suppose I should tell you why called you here today. 

Yugi: That would *pant pant* be nice…

Boss Man: I just wanted to see you climb up _all those stairs! You're all sweaty!_

Yami: ::Reaches for Boss Man's throat.:: I'LL KILL YOU!!! I THOUGHT I WAS GONNA GET A RAISE!!!

Boss Man: A raise? Why would I, _Boss Man, give __anyone a raise? In fact, I'm lowering your pay just for spite. And the little kid on your back gets a raise! Just for spite!  
Yami: I thought you said you didn't __give people raises…_

Boss Man: Do not mock me! ::Throws them out the door.::

::Yami Bakura bursts in. How he got up all those stairs so fast we don't know.:: 

Yami B: THAT'S MY LINE!!!! ::Attacks.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Weevil: Stupid card! ::Throws Exodia of the boat. Yes, they do have a boat. And they're in the water to!:: Die!!! Mwa ha ha! 

Director: ::Whispers, cos their filming.:: That's not your line.

Weevil: I mean, AHHHH! Theirs a skunk it my pants!!!

Director: Where do you get that from?

Weevil: No, theres really a skunk in my pants! Ow! It bit my leg!!! OWIE!!!

Director: CUT!!! CUT!!! Weevil stop jumping around!

Weevil: BUT THERES A SKUNK IN MY PANTS!!! AHHH!!! IT JUST SPRAYED ME!!!!!  ::Falls into the water from to much jumping around.:: AHHHH!!! I'M DROWNING!!! I CANT SWIM!!! ::Actually goes under the water.::

Director: Uh…can we get a little help over here?

Rex: Pizza…I mean, what's going on?

Director: Your boyfriend is drowning.

Rex: What the hell are you talking about???

Director: Weevil. Is. Drowning. Is it that hard to figure out?

Rex: What dya mean, boyfriend? ::Is blushing.::

Director: Just save him!

Rex: I don't wanna!

Director: I thought I said save him! ::Shoves him off the boat.::

Rex: HELP!!! I CAN'T SWIM!!! ::Goes under the water.::

Director: D'OH!

Homer Simpson: Hey…that's my line…but I'll forgive ya…if you'll buy me a beer.

Director: NO!

Homer: RAWR!!! ::Attacks Hector Director.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Hector Director has been crushed by a fat Simpson. He escaped with a few broken bones. Weevil and Rex have just been rescued. Mai rescued Rex, but refused to rescue Weevil cos she doesn't want to be infected by his Weevil-ness. So Weevil nearly dies before Honda is brave enough to risk his life to rescue him. Rex is fine now, but Weevil is unconscious/possibly dead. Mai is praying to Satan's daughter Hikaru that he is, in fact, dead. Pizza…

Honda: Oh my _gawd!!! ::Hops nervously from one foot to the other.:: I __touched it, I __touched it! Is it poisonous? Am I going to die? ::Grabs Jounouchi's arms.:: Help me…_

Jounouchi: ::Snatches his arm away.:: Don't touch me! That hand touched _it!_

Honda: Am I an It to now?

Jounouchi: If you are, I am no longer your friend.

Honda: If I am you are to, cos I _touched you! Mwa ha ha!_

Jounouchi: Nooooo! ::Cries.::

Mai: Is it alive?

::Yugi comes in after a _very _long nap. He was _so _tired after being carried down the stairs! All that hard work!::

Yugi: Hey guys, whats going on?

Mai: It might be dead.

Yugi: Why might Weevil be dead?

Mai: Do not speak its name!

Yugi: What did he _do _anyway?

Mai: Well, be creepy…throw your card off the boat…be creepy…scare me by crying about its stupid dead _father_…I mean Jesus, why would anyone cry about _that_? I think it was just trying to mess with me.

Yugi: Which card?  
Mai: Oh, it's no big deal. Exodia, I think it's called…all five of them.

::Yugi's eyes get even bigger.:: 

Yugi: WHAT???!!!??? ::Jumps on Weevil's unconscious body and starts beating the living shit out of him.:: DIE!!!!

::Weevil is all bloody and stuff.::

Cameraman: Duh Mr. Uh, duh…duh…::drools for about five minutes.:: Mr. Hector Director told him to.

Yugi: Dammit! ::Starts pounding Hector Director, who is pretty much ignoring him.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

What happened: Homer Simpson left. Jounouchi got more pizza, and Rex took it again. Mwa ha ha ha ha. ^o^V Mmmm pizza…Oh yeah, also, Weevil had to go to the hospital for numerous injuries and a helluva lot of water in his lungs. (If you'll remember he was in there _much longer then Rex.) Also a skunk bite._

And now…

Guess who gave us this idea!!!

Seto: Guess what guys! My mommy's coming to visit! ::Smiles _really _hard.::

::Suddenly…::

Blastoise: ::Steps upon Seto.::

Seto: OWWWWW!!!! Mommy!!!!

(Take a guess what Blastoise says.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Guys…just as a warning…so no one dies…_It is back…_

All: GASP!!! 

Mai: Noooooo!  
All: MAJOR GASP!!! (Rei's Note: They are actually saying this. Chococat*'s Corny Joke: GASP!!! End of note.)

Yugi: Isn't that really fast?

Director: Yes but the powers that be. ::Looks upward at authors. They are giggling like hyenas, while Chococat* is dancing to 'Lose Yourself' and Rei is trying to drown out the music by singing 'Tenshi No Inori' at the top of her lungs.:: Anyway, they've decided that they want it out, so its out.

Shizuka: Why do we always have to listen to the _authors?_

Director: Because they control our every action, including that sentence you just said.

Shizuka: Nooo! I thought I was an independent woman!! ::Bursts into Destiny's Child song.' _All the women, independent, throw your hands up at me!!!_

Jounouchi: SHUT UP!!! ::Kicks his sister's sweet patootie.::

Shizuka: OWWW! ::Kicks Jounouchi is his 'male area.'

Jounouchi: OWWWWWWOOOWWWWOOOWWWW ::Falls on the floor, and curls up in a ball.::

Honda: That was just low…even for you Zuzu.

Shizuka: And what makes you think you can call me Zuzu? ::Pulls out a gun and aims it at the pointy-haired one.::

Girl who appeared out of nowhere that we made up: Hey! That's mine! ::Grabs the gun away from Shizuka.:: Oh, poor Randall! Did that mean old lady hurt you? ::Hugs the gun and rocks it like a newborn.::

Honda: ::Hugs GWAOONTWMU.:: Thank you! You saved my life!

GWAOONTWMU: I did? I didn't know that. I didn't _mean to. Who're you?_

Honda: My name is Honda. Whats your name?

GWAOONTWMU: I'm Mitsubishi! And this is my baby, Randall. ::Points to her gun.::

(And now, for our first ever, _thought bubble thingy!!! The sign for someone thinking will now be __*blah blah blah* And as you know ::blah blah blah:: means someone is doing something. And (Blah blah blah) means we are interrupting cos we can.)_

Honda: _*Wow she's so pretty…*_

Mitsubishi: Your boring me. Anyway, I was told I could have a job setting up the card decks. So anyone want to give me your decks so I can get started? And my wittle baby Randall's gonna help me, aren'tcha baby…yes you are…yes you are! (Is talking to her gun the way Rei would talk to her cat, or our mom would talk to our step dad, or Chococat* would talk to left-over chili and orange soda.)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: Okays we kind of got off topic there. Anyways, _It is back!_

It aka Weevil: Hello? Where is everyone?

Mai: AHHHHHHHH!!!! IT'S BACK!!!! IT'S BACK!!!!! AND IT'S ALIVE!!!

Weevil: Um, hi?

Mai: ::Jumps on Weevil and starts beating the crap out of him.:: DIE!!!!

Weevil: Why are you hurting me? ::Starts crying.::

Mai: IT IS BACK!!!! TELL THE PEOPLE!!!!

Mr. Chimpy from the Simpsons.: OOOOOH OOH AH AH AH!!! (Translated: That's my line! Die!!!)

Eventually, the scene attracts others, and there is a big fight. The director is mad, and has the Boss Man dock their pay. That is all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grandpa: Blah blah blah blady blah, the heart of the cards! Dun dun _dun!!!!_ Dramatic! Blah blah blah blah! And further more, blah! The heart the cards! Dun dun _dun!!!!_

Yugi: Wow, that's amazing, Grandpa. _*So bored…can't live…*_

Grandpa: Yugi, are you paying any attention at all?

Yugi: Yes. This is fascinating. *_Been standing here for three weeks. Can't live…*_

Grandpa: I'm gonna tell your mommy on you! Your not paying attention! ::Pouts.::

Yugi: Yes I am! *_So tired…can't live…*_

Director: Yugi wake up! Time to rise and shine!!!! 

Grandpa: ::Bursts into tears.:: I HATE YOU!!!! YOU WEREN'T LISTENING TO MY MONKEY JABBER!!! NOW YOU MUST WATCH ME DANCE!!! ::Starts doing the Macarena.::

Yugi: NOOOOOOOoooooo…::Suddenly stops::_ To tired to yell…can't live…_

Director: WAKE UP!!!! ::Slaps him.::

Yugi: Owww…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus: Oh yes I challenge you…to a _duel_!

Director: No…

Pegasus: SHUT UP MINION! LET ME SING MY SONG!!!

Director: OH GOD NO!

Pegasus: A butt is an animal that lives on your butt! Yeah! Also, ISN'T SHE LOVELY THIS HOLLYWOOD GIRL!!! AND THEY SAY SHE'S SO LUCKY! SHE'S A STAR, BUT SHE CRY CRY CRIES IN HER LONELY HEART, THINKING, IF EVERYTHINGS MISSING IN MY LIFE, THEN WHY DO THESE TEARS COME AT NIGHT???  Also, mi mi mi mi mi mi!!! I AM A FROG!!! OBSERVE ME BEING A FROG!!!! I AM A LINTROLLER! HUG ME!!! ::Kisses the Director on the cheek.:: Soon I'm gonna be a Jedi…soon I'm gonna be a Jedi…

Director: ::Is stunned.:: Why did I hire you?

Pegasus: Don't ask me! I want my allowance!

Director: You mean paycheck?

Pegasus: No…::Looks at Director like he's stupid.::

Director: No, you've been a bad girl, no allowance.

Pegasus: I'm sorry mommy. I didn't mean to throw that brick at the back of Little Ricky's head!

Director: You hurt Ricky?! Excuse me I have to go home! ::Runs out the door.::

Pegasus: Man, he's weird.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mai: Guess what! I burned up all of It's bugs and threw them at him! Aren't I cool?

Yugi: Isn't that kind of mean, Mama?

Mai: O.O You're calling me Mama? Whats up with that? 

Yugi: Remember that letter you sent? You…you _said_…you _said _you were my mom…that was true…right?

Mai: Yah, I guess, but it don't mean anything.

Yugi: It doesn't? ::Begins to cry.::

Mai: Get me a weasel and maybe it will count.

Yugi:  A weasel? Hey Seto, c'mere!!!!

Seto: What?

Yugi: See Mommy, I got you a weasel. I'm a good boy!

Mai: Yes you are! ::Pats him on the head.:: 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: We're done!!! Done-di-done-done-done! Well, with this chapter. Sorry it took so long, we were both grounded. Also, sorry if its not that good. More next time!

Chococat*: Something! Blah blah blah, some_thing_, blah blah blah, some_thing_!!!

Rei: Bye! Also, um, guy who's name I don't remember. JhonenandSimon or something. Sorry we tortured Weevil so much, but its such fun! He's one of my fave chara, and I know you've never read anything else by me, but if you had, you'd know how much I like to torture my fave chara!


	4. FriDayOh!

Fri-Day-Oh!!!!!

Rei & Chococat*: PIZZA!!!!

Rei: Sorry. We just had to get that out. 

Chococat*: I LOVE PIZZA! PIZZA IN THE MORNING, PIZZA IN THE EVENING!!!

Rei: Meimei? Shut up. We could get sued if we keep using all these advertisements! We need to do a disclaimer!

Disclaimer (Finally.) We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, or pizza bagels, or anything else we might mention that we don't own. However, we own: Ourselves, and Chococat*'s leprechaun that Rei got her for her birthday. We also own our version of the director. We own our uncreative name of Hector Director. We also own Boss Man and Mitsubishi (the chara not the car). Also we own Mabel the Radiator-Eatin' Clown, when he is Mabel the Radiator-Eatin' Clown. When he is not Mabel the Radiator-Eatin' Clown, we don't own him. So there. Any unmentioned things that we didn't make up, we don't own, and anything we did make up we do own. So there.

Chococat*: PIZZA AT SUPPERTIME!

Rei: Great. Also, to Jhonen&Simon person…I know you changed your name but I can't remember it now…sorry…I have a really bad memory. Anyway we will _try_ to make Weevil do _something _smart. But that's not easy in this kind of fic! Plus, he is smart…he's the smartest one in this fic! He's just miserable!

Chococat*: Weer two stewpid the meik sumwun too theeng wiht PIZZA!!!!

Rei: ALL HAIL THE SLINKY FROM HELL!

Chococat*: PIZZA

!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mabel The Radiator-Eatin' Clown: Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck! I've eaten _all _the radiators in the building! Including the one in my name! Now, theres no heat! Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck!

Yugi: So cold! Cold!!!! ::Is shivering uncontrollably.:: 

Yami Yugi: It's not _that _cold. ::Is trying not to shiver.:: It _isn't_.

Yugi: Yes it is! Where's my sweater? I cant find it! I'm cold…

Honda: We know.

Jounouchi: ACK! I'm cold to!!! Honda gimme your trench coat! ::Rips it off Honda and puts it on.:: Hmm…suddenly I feel pointy…but still cold!

Mai: Why did that stupid clown have to take out the heating in the middle of winter!?

Mabel The Eatin' Clown (He ate the radiator in his name, remember?): Are _you_ talkin' to _me_? Cos _you're _talkin' to _me_, why I'll just have to give you a big squeezy hug!

Mai: NOOOOOOO!!!!

Mabel The Eatin' Clown: ::Hugs Mai.:: You're cuddly.

Pegasus: Cuddly? Where?! 

Mai: LEAVE ME ALONE!!! ::Bashes Mabel The Eatin' Clown and Pegasus on the head, and struggles away from the clown.:: I HATE YOU ALL! WAHHHHH!!!

Grandpa: Awww Mai-chan's having a tantrum again! I remember when she was just a wee little chickpea! She would _always _do this. Now, Mai, you'd better calm down, or Daddy's gonna have to give you a spankin'.

Mai: ::Runs away crying.::

(Rei's Note: Remember Mai is Yugi's mom? Thus, grandpa is Mai's father!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Fat Cheerleader: Go Dukey go! Mojo Jojo! 

Not Fat Cheerleaders: Yeah Dukey!

Jounouchi: This dog costume is really warm…

Not Fat Cheerleader # 1: I thought you were supposed to yell at us…::Bursts into tears.:: Director Man! He's not doing it right!

Director: ::Is really cold.:: Who cares!? I want a dog costume…oh! Yami Yugi! I couldn't find your entire costume for this scene, so I got this sailor moon dress that I think will work just as well. ::Is wearing Yami's outfit.::

Yami: What? I don't wanna dress up like Sailor Moon! She's creepy! She gives me pimples…

Director: Well she _does_ have a side job as the pimple fairy…but…your gonna dress up like her anyway! ^_^

Yami: Fine…::Grumbles.:: I'll go change…is this a sailor moon outfit or a sailor fuko?

Director: The Sailor Moon one. Yugi gets the fuko!

Yami: But I _like_ fukos… ::His bottom lip starts trembling, and he starts to cry.:: I WANNA WEAR A FUKO!!!!

::Suddenly. Yugi comes in. He is only wearing underwear.::

Yugi: Someone stole my pants!

::All eyes gravitate towards Pegasus.::

Pegasus: What?

Yugi: You took my clothes, didn't you?

Pegasus: Yes…I mean no, no! ::His mouth is filled with Yugi's  clothes.::

Yugi: You ate my clothes! ::Bursts into tears, and starts shivering uncontrollably again.:: I'm so cold…

Yami: Its not that cold! 

Yugi: Yes it is! ::At that moment, to prove him right, his tears freeze.::

Yami: You're so pathetic. ::His eyes freeze.:: Ack! Can't blink! Nooo! Doom!

Director: Lets do this scene later… -_-;

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Weevil: Oh, and all I have is this little…uh…casserole? Lime? Uvula? Whats my line?

Director: Its _BUG_ you idiot!

Weevil: Um…bug?

Director: Now say it in the line…

Weevil: Oh, and all I have is this little mmmnbug.

Director: Perfect! You said it all smugly, and insidey! Okay, Rex, your line.

Rex: I am not saying my line until I get a bigger trailer! 

Director: What do you want with a trailer? You have a room! 

Rex: I dunno…I just want one…all I really want is some Chunky Monkey Ice Cream…::Sniff.:: Chunky Monkey…

Director: Just say your line!

Rex: Okay…ha, your Muh-Bug is useless! Thing! Attack!

Dinosaur Thing: Not until I get a bigger trai­­­—::The dinosaur thing froze. Literally. With the ice and stuff.::

Rex: Stupid thing! Start attacking his Muh-Bug! Move! Get your lazy a— ::Freezes.::

Weevil: Where has all the shouting gone? Into Hershey's Shouting & Cream! A mouth full of shouting in every bite! ::Freezes.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: We need to unfreeze these people before they die…or worse, sue! Shizuka: Lets set 'em on fire. Director: No, no, that's so irrational! They'll definitely sue then! Shizuka: It costs lots of money to sue people. You don't pay 'em enough to sue you! Director: Hey, you're right! Lets just let 'em thaw out on their own. I don't wanna touch It! Dinosaur Thing: ::Unfreezes and retreats to card, screaming about how it wanted some Hershey's Shouting and Cream on the way.:: 

Yami Yugi: I unfroze my eyes! AHHHH my eyes are on fire! AHHHH!!! I'm blind! So very blind!! I am blind with the power of infinite blindness! So very blind indeed! ::Opens eyes.:: Wait…I can see! It's a miracle!

Shizuka: Can we set Rex and Weevil on fire now?

Director: We can do Rex.

Shizuka: Why not It?  
Director: If we burn It too much, its smoke might be toxic.

Shizuka: I WANNA BURN IT!!!! ::Starts a throwing a tantrum.:: LET ME BURN IT!!!  
Director: No!

Shizuka: Yes!

Director: No!

Shizuka: Yes!

(Rei: And so on and so forth. Eventually they thaw out Rex…and leave Weevil, who eventually thaws out on his own. Rex has third degree burns, and his hat has been burnt badly. Weevil was frozen for so long that he was REALLY cold…and even though being really cold doesn't _cause _diseases…I don't care! They always do in manga!!! And I LOVE to give people diseases! So there! BWA HA HA HA HA!!! Chococat*: Can I say something? Rei: NO!!!!)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tomorrow, but its still Friday. We don't know how…but it is. We don't care! Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!

Director: We still need to get that stupid Weevil and Rex scene right. Where the hell are they?

Shizuka: Rex is mourning over his hat and It hasn't woken up yet.

Director: Its 5:30 PM already…how long does that guy sleep? And why are you hanging around me!? Go away!

Shizuka: I thought I was your sunshine, your only sunshine, I make you happy when skies are gray…

Director: Where do you get _that _idea?

Shizuka: Oniichan told me.

Director: ::Puts hands on hips and goes into 'Like, oh my _gawd_' mode.:: He is like, so fired!

Shizuka: ::Grins menacingly.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: It has come to my attention that everyone's new favorite candy bar is Hershey's Shouting and Cream. Those are Rex's shouts ya know! You should be paying him gobs and gobs of money! It'll cheer him up anyway; he's very depressed about his hat. But that's not the point of this meeting. 

Jounouchi: Then why did you mention it, you idiot? ::Is wearing all of Honda's clothes  

except Honda's underwear. (Boxers that say Barbie™ on them.)

Honda: Joe? Can I _please_, maybe, possibly, have my clothes back? I'm really cold. ::Shivers.::

Jounouchi: No! You cant! I'll be cold…you don't want your very best friend in the whole wide world to be _cold do you? ::Eyes get big and watery and his lower lip is all trembly-like.::_

Honda: Well no but… ::Bursts into tears.:: You're making me feel _guilty_!!!

Jounouchi: Just doing my job!

Director: See, _that's _the point of the meeting! The lack of heating is causing a lot of problems! Everyone's become dumber, and more annoying! It's impossible to get _any _work done, because everyone keeps freezing! That stupid radiator-eatin' clown has ruined everything!

Seto: Hey, that radiator-eatin' clown is my brother! He didn't mean it, its all _Anzu's _fault!

Pegasus: Hey can we have our coffee breaks back? Notice, I've been _more _insane since you took them away.

Director: Hell no! Do you have any idea how much that coffee costs? _TWO CENTS FOR A POUND OF NINE-YEAR-OLD COFFEE BEANS! AND THE MOLD IS _EXTRA_!!!_

Anzu: But the whole thing wasn't my fault!

Mai: I don't think that's the issue anymore.

Anzu: It _isn't_! It's _your _fault you stupid director! If you hadn't taken away the coffee breaks, the people would be _less _insane, and they wouldn't push people off the edge of buildings, Mokuba wouldn't have a broken spine, and I wouldn't have given him the thing that would turn him into Mabel the Eatin' Clown!

Director: It's _not _my fault! Its Yugi and Pegasus's fault for doing that stupid dance!

Anzu: Wait…it's the _authors _fault…they're the ones who made them do it!

Yugi: Yeah! I'm not creative enough to dance! I'm boring! Yay! All hail me! Lets sue the authors!

Shizuka: Really, cool!

Mitsubishi: Hi! 

Director: Hey where'd you come from?

Mitsubishi: ::Shrugs.:: Lets shoot the authors! Right Randall, sweetie? You wanna shoot those mean ole' authors, don't you?

Director: I don't care anymore! Someone had better think of something to fix all these problems, or I give up! This show is finished! Your all fired!

Honda: Well that's not fair.

::Suddenly, Weevil appears!::

Director: You finally woke up! Okay, get off your lazy ass and we're doing that scene again!

Weevil: I have an idea…::Starts coughing. Whee.::

Mai: Eeew stop that!

::Weevil is still coughing a lot. Mwa ha ha. If you wish to know why, please refer to Rei's sadistic rant. That is all. Fwee.::

Yugi: Um…are you okay?  
::Weevil's only response it to cough more. Shizoom.::

Director: Who cares? Everyone go away!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: Everyone has gone back to their rooms, because if they get near Hector Director, they will be fired. In more ways then one. You know with flames and things. Yugi decided to follow Weevil, because he wants to know what his idea is. Also, he actually wants to know 'if he's okay.' Yugi is the _only _nice person in this entire place! Jeez! Everyone else is going to hell in a hand basket! (I don't know what that means. And I want some popcorn! I like to eat, I like to eat.) 

Weevil: Yugi? ::Coughs more. Poor guy looks pretty sicky. (Yes, I mean sicky, not sick, or sickly. SICKY!!!:: Can you go a— ::Cough, cough.:: away? I wanna get back to bed…

Yugi: Um, sure. I was just wondering what your idea was…              

Weevil: Em, I thought we could build a big fire, and it would keep everyone all warm and toasty. ::Cough cough cough.::

Yugi: Ooh, roasty toasty princess, roasty toasty princess! ::Skipping around the room like an evil kangaroo, and reciting lines from Lion King 2:: 

Weevil: -_-;;;

Yugi: ^_^; Sorry. Hey good idea anyway. You should do it! ::Runs outside.:: EVERYONE LET'S START A GIANT FIRE!!! WEEVIL SAID WE SHOULD!!! LETS KILL EVERYONE!!! (Rei's note: Maybe Yugi is going to hell in a hand basket too. Can anyone tell me what a hand basket is? Chococat*'s Corny Joke: It's a basket you put decapitated hands in! Hyuck, hyuck, hyuck! End of note.)

Weevil: Uh…that's not what I ::cough cough:: meant…

Yugi: It isn't? Oh well! ::Skips off merrily, singing Jingles bells, poison wells, trapped in Mickey D's…(Mr. Fuzzum's Remix, by Devin.)::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mai: I can't believe It actually had a good idea! And I can't believe _my _son would want to kill everyone! ::Wipes tear away.:: I'm so proud! 

Yugi: I don't wanna kill everyone…

Mai: You said you did like five minutes ago.

Yugi: But…um…well…but…dididid…graham crackers!

Mai: Aren't you afraid of crackers? 

Yugi: ::Goes into hour of thinking mode.:: 1 hour later: MOMMY SAVE ME!!! ::Runs behind Mai.::

Mai: Just…hand me some matches…

Elsewhere…

Jounouchi: Wheee! Spreading explosive lighter fluid all around is fun!

Honda: So is pouring gasoline in an equally everywhere-like place!

Back to mother and son…

Yugi: I hope this works…I'm really cold…::Shivers::

::Mai looks at her freakish child then looks away.::

Yugi: Mama? You think it'll work?

Mai: Yeah…whatever. _*I curse the day I ever met that dancing freak what spawned this big-eyed thing! Who the hell was he anyway?*  _

Pegasus: HiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiihatshatshatshatshatsSUGARhatsCOFFEEhatshatshatsI'mPegasusJegasusJJawfordCrawfordhatshatshatsiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!::Does not pause for breath once.::

Mai: Um…hi.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Shizuka: Wow its warm and toasty. This fire was such a good idea! I'm glad I thought of it!

Yugi: _You _thought of it? I thought Weevil thought of it.

Mai: Hush child, for you know not of what evil you speak! 

Yugi: He didn't _do _anything…

Mai: That's the _problem_! It never participates in our insanity!

Yugi: Well maybe he _would_ if you guys didn't scream when he came near!

Mai: Don't try to logic me! My mind is made up! It stinks, and I don't like it! 

Yugi: Your mind _does _stink.

::Rex walks in quietly, clutching the charred remains of his beloved hat.::

Rex: Hello everyone…

Mai: AHHHHHHHH!!!!! Be gone It's boyfriend!!!!

Rex:  What the hell are you talking about?

Mai: You _are _going out with It, are you not?

Rex: NO!!!! ::Is blushing.::

Yugi: ::Smirk.:: That means _yeh-ess_!!

Mai: Sure…right…I believe _that…_

Rex: Where do you get that sick idea anyway?

Mai: Because if the almighty Rei-sama was doing this herself, it would be so.

Rex: Well thank _god _for Chococat*!

Rei: ::Comes down from the sky.:: I have half a mind to kill you right now. And another fourth to eat a waffle! The other fourth is conveniently missing! ::Glares.::

Chococat*: ::Comes down after her big sister.:: I'm special, I'm special, I'm special! ::Is dancing.::

Rei: ::Bursts into tears.:: YOU LIKE HER BETTER THEN ME!!!!! I HATE IT WHEN PEOPLE LIKE _HER _BETTER THEN _ME_!!!! WHAAAAAAAA!!!!

Rex: Well you wanna pair me up with that…_thing_!

Rei: But Haga-kun is so kawaii!

Rex: What?

::Suddenly…**_KABOOM!!!!!_**::

Rei: ::Claps:: Explosions! YAY!!!!

Director: The buildings exploding! Everyone get out!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Director: Okay, is everyone out safe? Um…stupid people? Are you there?

Honda & Jounouchi: HERE!!!

Director: Freakish short thing, are you here?

Yugi: I'm here! Wait a minute; you insulted me, _didn't _you? ::Bursts into tears.:: THAT WAS MEAN!!!

Director: I don't care! Okay, Dinosaur Hat thing…you there?  
Rex: Yeah, I'm here! Wait, no I'm not! Where am I??? AHHHH!!!!

Director: Yes you are.

Rex: Well_ excu-use _me! I thought I was on the planet Borgleschnorpia! But I just have to be here, don't I?

Director: Are cheap slut and stupid tea girl here?

Mai & Anzu: Yup we're here! Don't mind us, we don't think we're on some obscure planet, don't worry! 

Director: Is dancy-psycho-freako-singy-man here?

Pegasus: Why yes!

Director: Is 'that's my line I'll kill you' cursy man here? 

Bakura and Yami Bakura: We are here!!! Which one of us are you talking to?

Director: I dunno, your same. Is Big Christmas Tree haired freako here?

Yami Yugi: Yep!

Director: What about Bitch-sister-of-stupid-guy?

Shizuka: Present!

Director: And Car-lady-Randall-lover?

Mitsubishi: Here! And Randally-Wandally is here too! 

Director: What about It? Is It here?

::Silence…::

Yugi: Wasn't he still sleeping? 

Mai: It isn't _human_! It doesn't need to sleep!

Yugi: Well I think he was sick…

Director: Right sure…like any self-respecting disease would go near _It_. We all know that's impossible. Anyway, if It's still inside then It's probably dead.

Yugi: Wouldn't that be bad?

Director: No. Anyway, you all have somewhere to go? I don't care. Leave. Go home to your mommies. You cant live here anymore. I'll contact you when we get a new building.

Rex: But I like it here.

Director: It exploded.  
Rex: That's why I like it here!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto: Okay…Mabel the Eatin' Clown…I'm sure you don't remember being Mokuba, but you're going to have to go home with me like you would if you were him.

Mabel the Eatin' Clown: Can I have a radiator? I need one for my name.

Seto: There will be some at home. But don't eat the whole heating system, okay?

Mabel the Eatin' Clown: But I wanna, I wanna, I wanna! I _really _wanna! 

Seto: Too bad. Lets get on the train now.

Mabel the Eatin' Clown: Whats a train? Is it a type of radiator?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Grandpa: Well, Mai, you want to come with me and Yugi, being as you're my daughter and all?

Mai: Hell no! I'd rather be a hobo then live with you freaks one second longer!  
Grandpa: Okay that settles it, you're moving in!

Mai: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ::pant pant:: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: Yay! My mommy's going to live with me!

Grandpa: Why do you care?  
Yugi: I don't know!!!! YAY!!!!

Yami Yugi: Can I come too?

Yugi: I guess…I wish you wouldn't though.

Grandpa: OF COURSE YOU CAN!!! ::Hugs him. More like strangling though.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jounouchi: Honda, you come live with me and Zuzu. Your parents apparently got hit by a Honda.

Honda: I killed my parents? I'm evil! CURSE THE DAY I WAS BORN!!!! AHHHH!

Jounouchi: No, a car…not you.

Honda: Oh. ^_^ Hehe. Oh that's bad! I miss my mommy and daddy!

Jounouchi: Well they're not dead; they're just in comas. So live with us for a bit.

Honda: Why didn't you tell me? Your mean!

Shizuka: I don't want him to live with us! You'll ignore me…T_T

Jounouchi: We'll have Anzu live with us too! She can pay attention to you!

Anzu: I'll do what now?

Jounouchi: Live with us!  
Anzu: Okay, my mom doesn't like me anyway.

Bakura: GRANDPA! I WANNA LIVE WITH YOU TOO!

Jounouchi: Weren't you evil?

Bakura: Oh yeah! I'll let Yami do that from now on. I wanna be kawaii! Yay! And dumb!

Yami Bakura: I'll kill you all.

Jounouchi: You can all live with me!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rex: I'M HENRY THE EIGTH I AM! HENRY THE EIGTH I AM I AM! I GOT MARRIED TO THE WIDOW NEXT DOOR! SHE'S BEEN MARRIED SEVEN TIMES BEFORE! AND EVERYONE ONE WAS A HENRY! HENRY! SHE WOULDN'T HAVE A WILLY OR A SAM! NO SAM! I'M AN EIGTH OLD MAN, I'M HENRY! HENRY THE EIGTH I AM! 

Sam: And Sam!

Rex: Right. Hey, Sam, where am I gonna go?  
Sam: I don't know, I'm just a stuffed cat.

Rex: Oh.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus: *_I wonder where I should go…* _I KNOW! I'll go to Disneyland! Where all your dreams come true! And eat some candy! Like a monkey! Yay! But first I shall dig up Cecelia's grave and take her corpse with me! Then I'll just dig through the Earth and wind up in America or Canada or some such place! And then go to Sea World! Where Disneyland is! Yay! What a happy vacation!

Random Minion: What are you talking about?

Pegasus: I'm just brushing my teeth, that's all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Scene: The flames have been extinguished. Boss Man's office is still floating, but the rest of the building has been annihilated. And Weevil has regained consciousness after being exploded to the playground nearby. He landed on some kid playing on the slide and traumatized them for life. He was brought to the hospital and is probably going to be okay. But nobody knows that. Right now, the director is standing by the remains of the building and mourning over his lost studio.

Director: _*My life! My work!! Its all turned to this…this…poop! My life is poop! And one of my stupid employees just had to go and be killed in the explosion! It was a good It. We didn't give It enough credit. But MY STUDIO!!!!! AHHHHHH!!!!*_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsubishi: Randall?

Randall: Yeah?

Mitsubishi: Lets go assassinate the president of America.

Randall: Okey dokey.

Mitsubishi: Then we'll live in jail!

Randall: Yay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mrs. Kaiba: Seto! Moku—who the hell is that? Wheres Mokuba?

Seto: This is him. Anzu turned him into Mabel the Eatin' Clown.

Mrs. Kaiba: Well I am so gonna kill her! I don't believe this! My son is a clown! I hate clowns! Whats up with that? And why are you here anyway?

Seto: The studio exploded. Can we live here?

Mrs. Kaiba: Well of course you can! But only if you change your underwear daily.

Seto: I'll try…

Mrs. Kaiba: Mabel…will you change your underwear daily?

Mabel the Eatin' Clown: Is underwear a type of radiator? 

Mrs. Kaiba: Yes, yes it is.

Seto: I didn't know that! I've been wearing radiators?

Mrs. Kaiba: Shut up Seto. You're just an idiot.

Seto: Okay Mommy! I love you!

Mrs. Kaiba: You'd better.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami Yugi: So this is a house?

Grandpa: No, it's a store. The house is upstairs.

Mai: You haven't moved out of this dump yet?

Grandpa: I still own the store, I can't move out of it.

Mai: Yes you can! You just wouldn't be able to wear your pajamas to work anymore!

Yugi: And I really wish you wouldn't do that anyway.

Yami Yugi: So you guys are gonna be my slaves, right?

Grandpa: Um…no?

Yami Yugi: Then who's gonna be my slaves? And if your not gonna be my slave then who's slave are you gonna be?

Yugi: Um…no ones?

Yami Yugi: You've got to be my slave. Everyone has to be a slave of someone, except people who have slaves!

Yugi: Maybe we'd be the wall's slaves?

Grandpa: Listen, fine, we'll be your slaves.

Mai: What? I don't wanna be his slave! It'll mess up my hair!

Grandpa: Well then you can be Fred's slave.

Mai: Who's Fred?

Grandpa: ::Points to a sock on the floor.:: That.

Mai: I'd rather be Yami's slave.

Yami Yugi: I got me some slaves! Yeah baby! Now start slavin'!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei's Note: I hear tell rumor that Jounouchi's _first _name is Katsuya instead of the other way around. But I don't know. So I don't confuse my self, Jounouchi's mom is going to MissWheeler. Also, I am aware he doesn't live with his mom but I don't care. He's going there anyway.

Jounouchi: Hi Mommy!

::Miss Wheeler is not there.::

Shizuka: Mom?

::Still not there.::

Jounouchi: Aw crap. Aw well, she wont care that we suddenly started living here and that we invited a bunch of people she doesn't like to live here too.

Shizuka: Of course not!

Bakura: Your mommy doesn't like me? And after all I've done for her!

Jounouchi: Our mommy doesn't know you.

Bakura: ::Smiles.:: Oh!

Honda: She doesn't like me?

Shizuka: Oh no, she's in love with you. She has a shrine to you! Wanna come see?

Honda: Not really.

Anzu: Bacon is cool.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Pegasus: Dig a hole, dig a hole, dig a hole! ::Is attempting to dig his way to America with a stale waffle as a shovel.::

::Out pops a very old man who look like Pegasus.:: 

VOMWLLP: Hello. Who are you? I am Somebody Jomebody J. Jawford Crawford. You look familiar.

Pegasus: I do? Cool! I think you're familiar too! Aren't we all so familiar!

Somebody Jomebody J. Jawford Crawford: Hey…aren't you that good for nothing daughter of mine who moved to Japan to be an actress?

Pegasus: Are _you _that good for nothing mother of mine who went to the goldmines of Neptune and won the 1873 Pickanose Contest and received the 11th commandment from a swirling vortex of light?

Somebody Jomebody J. Jawford Crawford: Why yes!

Pegasus: ::Hugs him.:: DADDY!

Somebody Jomebody J. Jawford Crawford: SON!

Pegasus: Wanna come to Disneyland with me?

Somebody Jomebody J. Jawford Crawford: I was just there, but sure!

Pegasus: Yay!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rex: Hey pretty lady with the high-healed shoes! And the glaven, and the laven and the thing with the glaven, ah hi!

Man who is wearing loafers: Get off my doorstep!

Rex: Can I live in your house?

MWIWL: GO AWAY!!!

Rex: Fine, I'll go live with my mom!

MWIWL: You'd rather live with some guy you'd never met then with your mom?

Rex: Yes!  
MWIWL's Mommy: Bartholomew! Get in here and massage my armpits! NOW!!! And who's that nice young man at our doorstep? He's pretty!

Bartholomew: Come to think of it, can I live with you?  
Rex: Sure. But you have to carry Sam.

Bartholomew: Who's Sam?  
Rex: This thing. ::Holds out stuffed blue cat.::

Bartholomew: You know what? You'll never be as fat as me!

Rex: Good.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsubishi: ::Is being hauled off by the police.:: Hey! I didn't even do anything yet! What's with you? Let me go!

Randall: ::Shoots.:: MOMMY!!!

Policeman: AHHH!! IT SHOT ME!!! AHHH!!!

Mitsubishi: YAY! ::Runs away to kill the president.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Weevil: ::Wakes up.:: Where am I? Is that a rooster? Am I late for work again?

Hospital Doctor-type-person: You're in the hospital, theres no rooster, and I have no idea.

Weevil: What am I doing in a—OWWWWWWW….zzzzzzz….zzzzzzz…

HDTP: Don't ask too many questions, or you get the tranquilizer! Rawr!

More qualified hospital doctor-type-person: What do you think you're doing? Did you just uselessly tranquilize another patient?

HDTP: YES! AND NOW I WILL USELESSLY TRANQUILIZE YOU!!!! AND THEN THE WORLD!!!!!! AND THEN THAT ROOSTER!!!! MWA HA HA HA!!!

Weevil: Hey…::In a pouty voice.:: I thought you said their wasn't a rooster!

HDTP: I thought you were asleep!

Weevil: I woke up…

MQHDTP: Maybe you'd best go back to sleep now. ::Tranquilizes him.::

HDTP: YOU HYPOCRITE!!! ::Lunges for MQHDTP's throat.::

::The two have an epic battle. Weevil keeps waking up, and in his disoriented state, asking about the price of turnips in New Zealand.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto: I LOVE THIS SHOW!!! I haven't watched Seventh Heaven in _sooooo _long! Mo—I mean, Mabel, don't you _love _this show?

Mabel: ::Is transforming back into Mokuba.:: Whicchit-_whacchit-_richet-fichett!!

Seto: Might I ask what the hell you're talking about?

Mokuba: Oh my god…my _spine_…Owwwww…._god _that hurts!!! Owwwie mommy!

Mrs. Kaiba: Yes? ACK! My Moku's back! ::Hugs Mokuba.::

Mokuba: AHHHHHH!!!! Don't touch my spine! STOP!!!

Mrs. Kaiba; Your not Mabel anymore! Yay!

Mokuba: What? Who's Mabel?

Mrs. Kaiba: Well, surely you remember. You turned into Mabel the radiator-eatin' clown! 

Mokuba: What? I don't like clowns! Save me! By the way, Mommy, what are you doing at work?

Seto: ::Puts hand on Mokuba's spine.:: The building exploded, and we're at home with mom now.

Mokuba: AHHHHHHHH!!!! YOU DID THAT ON PURPOSE!!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! ::Bursts into tears and tries to run away but is pretty much paralyzed from spine injury. His spine still hurts and its already Friday! Only happened three days ago! Jeez…)

Seto: Whats up with him? All I did was touch his spine in the place it hurt the most in hopes of making him cry! Sheesh, what a little wimpo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Yami Yugi: Okay slaves! Make me a sandwich! And make it the best sandwich I've _ever _eaten, or else!

Mai: Or else what?

Yami: Or else I'll dye your hair turquoise in your sleep.

Mai: NOOOOOOOO!!!! Do not touch my lovely blond locks of locksyness! 

Yugi: Actually you wouldn't look half bad with turquoise hair.

Mai:  You want me to dye your hair magenta?

Yugi: ::Eyes get huge. There is barely room for his nose and mouth anymore, so his eyes cover them and now its hard to breathe.:: *gasp* You…*gasp* wouldn't…*gasp* Would you? *gasp*

Mai: I would! I've got the dye right here! And why're you gasping so much? 

Grandpa: Oh dear, this has happened before!  His eyes are so big they're covering his nose and mouth so he cant breathe. Kind of sad actually.

Mai: Oh, well then. I don't care.

Yami: Why am I not consuming a sandwich at this moment?

Mai: Cos your not. Why don't you get your own sandwich?

Yami: Be_cause I'm too lazy! Duh! Jeez, what do you take me for! I used to be a pharaoh! I can't be bothered to make my own sandwich! _

Yugi: ::Is turning blue.:: Cant…_hhhhnnnn *gasp* __breathe…must…*gasp* have…__hhhhnnnn…air….*gasp*_

Mai: Will someone just shut him up? I have to go do my nails. 

Yami: No! You have to be my slave. I'm hungry…make me a sandwich…

Mai: ::Is momentarily blessed with turning-people-into-sandwiches powers. Turns annoying Yami into a sandwich.:: Theres your goddamn sandwich! Now shut up and get _me a sandwich!_

Yami the Sandwich: You cannibal! Barbarian! Nasty person!

::No one notices or cares when Yugi faints from lack of air. Yami is still a sandwich.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

::Jounouchi and the gang (Rei's note" I never thought I'd stoop so low as  to call them that. I hate using that term. It sounds so pokemon-y. {Although I like pokemon. Sort of. Mostly cos our mom works at NYC's pokemon center store.} Anyway at least I didn't say Yugi and the gang. So overused!) Anyway, so Jounouchi and the gang have been playing Weasely Adventures, Legacy of Goku, and Telephone Pole of Judgment for the last 15 hours. Their eyes are beginning to fall out.::

Honda: ACK! I cannot see! Where are my eyes!? I cannot find them! And I have no eyes with which to look for them!

Shizuka: Well that's what you get for hogging the game the last 7 ½ hours—OWWWWWWW!!! Oniichan, Honda just poked my eyes out with his hair!!! AHHHHH!!!!!

Jounouchi: Can't listen, must complete goal and reach the telephone pole of judgment before its too late!

Shizuka: I cant see! Goddamn you Honda!

Jounouchi: Wait…my eyes fell out too!  
Anzu: Mine too! And I only played Legacy of Goku for five minutes until _someone_ ::Glares meaningfully at Bakura.:: thought the game cartridge was a pastry and ruined it forever! 

Yami Bakura: This is becoming a strange theme

Anzu: Shut up, its your turn to play Weasely Adventures.

Yami B: I would, but my eyes just fell out! I can't see anything!

Anzu: Well it's your fault you were playing Telephone Poll of Judgment the whole time. Jounouchi only just got his turn and now his eyes have fallen out.

Yami B: Listen none of us can see, so lets just go be read to the elderly or some such thing.

Jounouchi: What are you talking about?

Yami B: I dunno. Lets just go get some popcorn…

Anzu: I'm game!

Shizuka: Yeah! Now lets go kick some cheddar cheese ass!  
Yami B: What?

Bakura: I have eyes! 

Yami: Well whoopdidoo, why don't you read us a bedtime story then?

Bakura: Okay! What do you want, the Little Engine That Could But Wouldn't, or the Lorax?

Jounouchi: Lorax! I love the Lorax…especially the live action movie! (We are aware that there is no such thing. There should be! The Lorax is cool!)

Shizuka: You still sleep with you Barbaloot plushie don't you? (We hope we spelled Barbaloot right. They're the ones who eat truffula fruits.) 

Jounouchi: WHY DID YOU TELL EVERYONE????

All: We've known for six years.

Bakura: Once upon a time, there was a cat in the hat and he was named Eric. And he went "Eric, Eric, Eric, Bob, Eric, Eric, Eric, Myrtle, Eric" all the livelong day. He grew up to be a truffula fruit eaten by a Barbaloot in his Barbaloot suit. Then he said quack. And then I came, and did a little dance, made a little flub, get down tonight, yeah, get down tonight! Do do do, _ow_! ::Does little freaky dance.::

Jounouchi: Your reading it wrong! ::Bursts into tears.:: The Lorax has been violated! Noooo!

Bakura: I don't know how to read…

Yami B: ::Has been wandering around and has just crashed into something.:: OW! Whats this bloody mother-fucking wall doing here?

Shizuka: That bloody mother-fucking wall is my mother.

Anzu: How do you know? You don't have eyes, you cant see!

Shizuka: Neither can you!

Miss Wheeler: Who are these people? And what're the two of you doing here? And where are all your eyes?

Jounouchi: They fell out. We were playing video games.

Miss Wheeler: How many times do I have to tell you not to do that you ungrateful brat? I specifically told you before you left not to play Legacy of Goku, Weasely Adventures, or Telephone Poll Of Judgment! And what do I see you playing now?

Shizuka: Buggo?

Miss Wheeler: And what are you doing here? 

Jounouchi: The studio exploded, so we came here.

Miss Wheeler: And who are these ungodly creatures? And what is beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous Honda doing here?

Jounouchi: Well this ungodly creature is Bakura, and this ungodly creature is Yami Bakura. And I believe you know the ungodly creature named Anzu. And beautiful, wonderful, gorgeous Honda isn't so beautiful, wonderful, or gorgeous as you think he is. He wears rubber pants in case he has an accident!

Honda: Oh yeah, well Jounouchi enjoys eating spinach!

Shizuka: How dare you say that about my brother!

Miss Wheeler: Everyone, just shut up and put your eyes back in.::

All: Okay Mom/Miss Wheeler…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: By the way, somebody is not just any somebody; he is Somebody Jomebody J. Jawford Crawford, Peggy-poo's daddy.

Tinkerbell001: Hello and welcome to Disneyland!!!!!!!!!! Where all your dreams, no matter how ungodly, murderess and sticky they seem, come true!! Now, how many tickets would you like? 

Somebody: We would like five please.

Tinkerbell002: Wait a minute… I know you! You're that guy who mooned Mickey Mouse!

Tinkerbell001: I thought we kicked him out!

Somebody: Uh… are you trying to say that corpses are free?

Tinkerbell001&002: Corpses are extra!

Pegasus: Well, we have absolutely no money, so we'll just take those five tickets now!

Tinkerbell001: ::Whispers to 002:: I think they're trying to swindle us!

Tinkerbell002: Great! We haven't been swindled in ages! Right this way please sir! And may I say, that's quite a lovely corpse you've got there.

Pegasus: She is my true love…

Somebody: Awww that's sooo sweet! Pig slop is mine! Can't get enough of that pig slop!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Mitsubishi: Mr. Bush? I have to kill you now.

George Bush: Why d'ya have to do that? ::Drools.::

Mitsubishi: Come to think of it, I have no idea. I'm leaving. Goodbye.

::As she leaves she is arrested. How anti-climactic.::

Mitsubishi: My mommy said she would get me a car for my birthday if I didn't get arrested! This isn't fair! Now I won't get that red 'vette I wanted!!!! WAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!     

George: Well, then I guess we'll have to rethink this. Men! Put her in the crazy house!

Mit: YAAAAAAAAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO O THE CRAZY HOUSE! CAN RANDALL COME TOO?

George: Sure, sure.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Weevil: Hello?

Director: I am here for your soul!

Weevil: Wait…Mr. Director? What're you doing here? 

Director: I _said _I'm here for your soul. Don't you listen?

Weevil: Umm…why?

Director: I got a part-time job as the Grim Reaper while they're fixing up the building. It's fun.

Weevil: But I'm not dead…

Director: Yes you are. Your diseasy-thing got really bad and you died but you didn't notice because you were all high on those tranquilizers so you didn't notice.

Weevil: I'm _not _dead…I'm _alive…_

Director: God…I hate dealing with Its in denial. Your dead as dead can get Weevil!

Weevil: But I'm really not—

Director: Too bad! ::Vacuums out his soul. With an actual vacuum cleaner.::

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rex: So Bartholomew, whats your name?

Bartholomew: Well, certainly not Bartholomew if that's what you're thinking. I always thought it was Fido. That's what my mom calls me. 

Rex: Oooh I have a dog named Fido! I also have a dog named Clean Socks, a dog named Not Clean Socks, and their daughter, Socks That Are So Stinky They're Alive. And also a dog named Dog. And a dog named Cat. And a dog named Dog-Cat, and numerous other dogs with strange names.

Bartholomew: Why don't we go meet your dogs?

Rex: Okay! I don't know where my house is though.

Bartholomew: I know where it is! Its there!  
Rex: Hey you're actually right! That is my house! Mommy! ::Ring doorbell::

Doorbell: ::Starts playing Dixie Land.:: LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY, LOOK AWAY, DIXIE LAND!!!  
Rex: Doory hasn't learned to sing since I left. Nothings changed! Whats up with that?

::Suddenly, the door creaks on its hinges. It _opened_!::

Shadow in the Darkness: FIDO!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Rei: THAT'S IT!!! FRI-DAY-OH!!!! IS OFFICIALLY OVER!! YAY!!!!

Chococat*: But that's not a good thing, I love Fri-Day-Oh.

Rei: Who cares what you think? Anyway, stay tuned for Sat-Ur-Day-Oh!!!! 

Chococat*: That's too long. Cant it just be Sat-On-Oh? Please don't ask me what Sat-On-Oh is cos I know you will.

Rei: Whats Sat-On-Oh?

Chococat*: Well you can just go to the movie theater and buy over priced candy and orange soda!

Rei: Anyways, stay tuned to find out the outcome of the various scenes. Who is this mysterious figure in the darkness who yells 'FIDO'? What kind of horrors will ensue in Disney Land? Is Weevil really dead? And what is that thing gnawing on my leg?

Chococat*: I thought it was gnawing on my leg!

Rei: Oh shut up. Okay, byeeeee!!!!


End file.
